My Boy, My Girl
by GinnyWeas
Summary: Harry comes home and are about to ask Ginny to marry him, but they got interrupted by little Teddy Lupin. It's going to be more chapters, but I don't know when it comes...


Ginny sat on the kitchen island and ate an apple. Suddenly she felt two hands around her. Her husband was home. Harry had just fulfilled one of his wishes, becoming an auror.

Harry was going to propose to Ginny when Teddy just came into the kitchen. Teddy was playing hide and seek with Victoire Weasley. Teddy ran and hid behind Harry's feet. "Harry, don't tell them I'm here!" almost whispered Teddy to Harry.

Ginny giggled. Teddy was five years old and was so playful and funny like his mother and kind and careful like his father. Victoire came in the kitchen door and asked Ginny and Harry "Have you seen Teddy?" Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny gave him the look that said that he wouldn't dare to say it. "No!" said Harry to Victoire who was 4 years old.

"Maybe he is in the living room" she ran to the living room, but screamed when Teddy jumped out and said "Boo!" Victoire ran up the stairs to Ginny and Harrys room. She was crying. "Teddy Remus Lupin! How do you dare scare Victoire like that?" Ginny said to him. "Go up and give her a hug and say you're sorry, right now!" she continued. Teddy walked up the stairs to find her. "Oh, my girl looks hot when she's angry" said Harry while he walked to Ginny and embraced his arms around her. "So you like that, huh?"

"Of course, honey" He said before he kissed Ginny. It was so intense that they were on their way to the bedroom before they thought that maybe Teddy and Victoire were there. Harry lifted Ginny up on the kitchen table. Suddenly they heard a sound behind them that broke them apart. "Eeeewww!" Teddy and Victoire stood and had seen them.

Harry was whispering to Ginny "Meet me outside about 5 minutes" Ginny looked at him with a wondering look. Harry said "Just do it!", while he gave her a short kiss. He walked over to the kids and said "You two, are going to do the same thing when you find the person you love." Ginny walked out, and leaved them alone. Victoire and Teddy looked at each other. Teddy said "But it's disgusting!" "Of course it looks disgusting if you watch someone do it when you're just a child, but when you grow and get older, you don't think about it like it's something disgusting anymore." The kids looked with weird expressions. "I have to go, I'm sorry. Remember don't open the door for anyone else but the Weasleys or Andromeda."

Teddy nodded when Harry walked out the door and locked it with a spell from his wand. "Are you ready?" He asked Ginny. In his pocket he felt a little box, waiting to see Ginny's reaction. "You know I am" she said, while she took his hand and they walked to the river by their house. They walked on the bridge that stretched over it. He kissed Ginny and she out her hands around him, while he putted his hands on her hips.

They broke apart when Harry took his hand and showed her the beautiful ring that was special made for her. He had talked to the goblins and asked if they would make a ring for a beautiful girl. They did it, but it was just pure luck. The goblins are not easy to ask. But here they stood with a beautiful ring that can't be broken. Harry walked down on one knee and said.

"The six, maybe seven years we've been together, have been a perfect world for me. You are the one for me, and I have known it for a quite a long time, but I haven't got the perfect time to do this, but I thought this may be the perfect day." Ginny started to get tears in her eyes. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I would be honored if you would accept my biggest wish," Ginny got more tears in her eyes. "you being my beloved wife?" Ginny started to cry now. "I did horrible didn't I?" Harry asked. "No, you did perfect. His isn't sad tears, it's happy tears. And of coure I will be your wife Harry!" Harry raised up and kissed her. "I love you". "I love you too, and remember, you're only my girl…"

They just stood there and kissed. Thinking of the rest of their lives.


End file.
